


Fantasy

by shayasar



Series: TW - Quality Time [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, it's totally sappy, but that's not a bad thing," Jack grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This one went from fluff to smut to fluff... I blame them. :)

"What are your fantasies, Yan?" Jack was lying on his back in Ianto's bed, running the fingers of his right hand lightly over Ianto's back, admiring how the moonlight made his skin shine like ivory. The younger man had draped one arm possessively over Jack's belly and rested his head on his lover's chest. Both were relaxed and content after their love making just a few minutes ago. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well what are you fantasizing about when you're alone?" 

"I don't think there is anything we haven't tried already. My imagination is not that inventive. But I'm certain you will always come up with something new." Nuzzling his face into Jack's chest, Ianto tightened his embrace around Jack's waist. 

"As surprising as it may sound, but I'm not talking about sexual fantasies. I'm talking in general. We haven't really done anything special..." 

"You took me out on a date." 

Jack smiled by the memory of their evening out together. "Yes, that I did. But I'm talking about something bigger than a date." 

"Like what?" Ianto propped himself up on Jack's chest so he could look his lover in the eyes. With a twinkle he smiled down at the other man. "Are you going to propose now?" 

Jack smiled back. "Would you like that?" 

Blushing Ianto lowered his gaze. "I'm not sure. I think it is too early for that, sorry." 

"It's ok, Yan." Putting a finger under Ianto's chin, Jack lifted the head of his young lover again. "I wasn't going to propose. I think it's a bit early for that as well. No, I was going for simple things that people in love do together. And I want to know if you have fantasies about us doing normal stuff." 

Ianto looked down at Jack, pondering his options. The fact that Jack had said 'people in love' had sent a tingle throughout his body and to be honest he had plenty of fantasies. Daydreaming was one of his favourite things to do, when he was sitting in the tourist office. But he wasn't sure, he wanted to tell Jack. 

Jack could see the conflict in Ianto. He brought his hand to the face above him, smiling when the young man nuzzled his face into his hand. "Come on, you can tell me." 

Ianto blushed even more, but decided that it was daft not to tell his lover what he was imagining them to do. "Well, it's nothing big. Just small things, obviously we can't go on a big holiday because of the rift, but I really don't need that. Just being with you is more than I ever hoped for." Ianto smiled at Jack's waiting face. "But if you want to know... I imagine us having an undisturbed afternoon at the beach. Just lying there, listening to the surf, enjoying the sunlight. Only the two of us, no worries, no rift, no weevils." Ianto closed his eyes. "I can see us lying on a blanket, I have my head on your belly and you're feeding me grapes. And then..." 

"That sounds really nice," interrupting, Jack pulled Ianto down to a kiss. "Don't tell me more, that is definitely something I want to experience on my own with you." 

Ianto gave him a surprised look. "You don't think it's sappy?" 

"Oh, it's totally sappy, but that's not a bad thing," Jack grinned. "Any other daydreams?" 

"Plenty," Ianto grinned back. "But maybe I shouldn't tell you, but just make them reality." 

"I'm all for it." Grabbing a hold on Ianto, Jack rolled them around so he ended up on top. "I really want this to be more. I want to spend more time with you." 

"We are already together 24/7," Ianto pointed out. 

"I'm talking about quality time." Jack bent down to kiss Ianto, starting at his neck, working his way down. He peppered Ianto's chest with kisses and slid his hands gently over the firm body beneath him. 

"Oh, I like quality time," Ianto gasped when Jack circled one of his nipples with his tongue and started sucking at the flesh. 

Jack continued his ministrations of Ianto's body, giving every inch intense attention until Ianto was writhing with pleasure beneath him. When he reached Ianto's throbbing cock, he took him in in one smooth move. 

"God, Jack!" Ianto arched his back, using all his willpower not to thrust into Jack's mouth. 

Jack snickered around Ianto's shaft, causing a slight vibration that sent waves of pleasure through Ianto's body. 

"Please, Jack." 

But Jack had other ideas, he let Ianto's cock slip out of his mouth and made his way up again, trailing sweet kisses on the sweat glistening chest, capturing Ianto's mouth in a passionate kiss in the end. With his left hand he fumbled for the lube they tossed on the bedside table earlier. When he found it, he pressed the tube in Ianto's hand. 

"Prepare me." 

Ianto shot him a questioning look, but Jack positioned himself on all fours above him to give him access to his entrance. Smiling, Ianto squeezed a good amount of the liquid on his fingers and pressed one inside Jack, earning a groan from the man above him. 

Jack couldn't help but rock back to impale himself even more on the finger. Moaning in delight, when Ianto entered a second finger and managed to brush against his sensitive spot, his cock twitched and precum was leaking out. Deciding, he was prepared enough he snatched Ianto's hand away and settled back down, straddling Ianto in the process and guided Ianto's cock inside of him. He ignored the burning sensation and sunk down completely, impaling himself on Ianto's cock. 

"Fuck, Jack!" Ianto hadn't expected this. Jack was still almost unprepared and therefor incredibly tight. The heat and the tightness were enough to bring him close to the edge, but Ianto fought for control and was eternally grateful when he felt Jack's muscles relax around him a bit. He looked up at Jack's face, which was screwed up, eyes closed. "You ok?" He panted. 

"Yeah, give me a second, or this will be over." Jack's cock was throbbing, the feeling of Ianto inside him was incredibly and never ceased to amaze him. Ianto's member was pressing against his prostate and he had to concentrate or the next movement would end everything before it really had started. When he was sure, he wouldn't explode in the next minute, he started to move, eliciting the most beautiful noises from his lover. 

They both loved this position as it enabled them to look into each others eyes and to have both hands free, which they made ample use of. Roaming their hands over the other one's body, Ianto slid his hand behind Jack's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Jack moaned into the kiss as the change of position caused a new friction of Ianto's cock against his prostate and trapped his own cock between their bodies. 

Ianto started to move, thrusting his hips upwards, entering Jack even deeper, when he felt his balls tighten. Sliding his arms around Jack he held him close, not allowing him to move. Their kiss got hungrier and desperate, Ianto now the one dictating the pace. He felt Jack's throbbing cock between them, felt Jack tensing, almost fighting the clutch, Ianto had him in. But Ianto knew he was meeting Jack's prostate with every stroke. 

"Ianto, please..." Panting his lover's name Jack tried to forestall his climax, but Ianto knew no mercy, bringing him closer to the edge with every thrust. Jack knew he had lost when Ianto's grip around him became even tighter, preventing him to move even an inch. It was rare that the young man took control like this and Jack loved every second of it, he surrendered his body completely and welcomed Ianto's thrusts, groaning in the kiss they still shared. He felt his orgasm coming, starting with a tingling in his toes and rushing upwards until it hit home. 

Ianto felt Jack tensing when the warm, sticky mess spread between their squished bodies, shudders running through his body. The extra pressure of Jack's flexing muscles around his cock made Ianto follow and he shot his cum into Jack's body, clutching his lover even closer. 

Both man were panting heavily, channelling their feelings into another sloppy kiss. Ianto let his arms fell down on the sheets, not having the strength anymore to hold them up, but Jack made no attempt to move now finally being able to again. Instead he let his head drop on Ianto's shoulder, relaxing his body, trusting his lover could take his full weight. 

"Hey old man, lost your stamina?" Ianto smirked, having caught his breath again. 

"Carefully, just let me find my bones again and I'll treat you to a third round," came the muffled reply. 

Laughing, Ianto hugged Jack, amazed that he could actually lift his arms. "No please. I give up. I need my beauty sleep." 

"True, you need that." 

"Oi!" Ianto slapped Jack playfully on his arse. 

"Do that again and there will be a third round." 

"Kinky, are we?" For a moment Ianto was tempted but his exhaustion won over and he settled for stroking soothing circles on Jack's back. 

"Do you mind if I stay here? I don't think I can move. You may have broken me." 

Ianto giggled. "The great Jack Harkness, broken by a little sex." 

"You're enjoying this far too much." But by snuggling even closer into Ianto's embrace, Jack showed that he wasn't really complaining. 

"This is one of my favourite fantasies." 

"What?" 

"Just lying in bed with you after we made love. Holding each other close and just savouring the moment." 

"Now, this is really sappy, but I love it." Jack managed to lift his head so he could look at Ianto. Smiling he amended: "I love you." 

"Now, you're being sappy, but I love you too." Ianto smiled back and welcomed Jack's lips on his own, sharing a tender kiss with his lover. 

Fumbling for the blanket for a moment, he managed to pull it over their bodies, being absolutely content with Jack lying on top of him. He loved the feeling of Jack's weight on him, his hair tickling his face. And with the knowledge of being safe and protected Ianto closed his eyes, listening to Jack's already even breathing which indicated he had fallen asleep. Ianto knew nothing could harm him when he was close to Jack and so he let go and followed Jack to the land of dreams, hoping for an inspiration for their quality times.

FIN**


End file.
